


Snarl

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien





	Snarl

"Hands, Saitou, hands," Sanosuke breathed out, laughing softly as Saitou huffed at him. "Such impatience..." he teased with a grin. 

"No, you are just slow!" Saitou snarled, but he obeyed taking his hands away from Sanosuke’s hair, fisting the kimono at his thighs.

Sanosuke only grinned, rubbing his stubbled cheek against Saitou's knee, laying on his stomach as Saitou tried to subtly open his legs more. "I think you are just impatient." Another huff and Sanosuke just chuckled, taking his sweet, slow time, nuzzling his way up Saitou's thigh and Saitou was all too quick and greedy, hastily hiking up the skirt of his kimono and juban and... "Oh, no fundoshi? You are bein' impatient, Saitou."

A whine, a huff, hell, Saitou might have even snarled at him and Sanosuke could only grin back in response. “Hurry,” Saitou hissed through his teeth and Sanosuke kissed his way along his thigh, nudging close, so close to Saitou’s straining hardness. 

“When I’m good an’ ready, I will.” Saitou might have thought himself a tease, but oh, Sanosuke knew just how to get to Saitou, how to make him squirm and writhe and beg. He was slow as he moved, his breath hot over Saitou’s cock and Saitou whined in response, his hips jerking, wanting him to take more, but Sanosuke only backed off. “Relax…” But Saitou was never one for relaxing. No, he had to fight and struggle and be forced into submission. 

That was plenty all right with Sanosuke. 

Saitou was good at manipulating people and situations to his advantage, but he had made the mistake of teaching Sanosuke some of his tricks and well… Sanosuke lapped lazily at the head of Saitou’s cock, making him groan and tremble, his thighs quivering in that way that always made Sanosuke so much harder. But, Sanosuke had also learned much patience with himself since he and Saitou had first tumbled. He had learned to control himself, to stave off his own pleasure, to watch Saitou writhing and twisting around in rapture… 

Sanosuke groaned as he took Saitou’s cock to the root, nuzzling his nose into his short hairs and Saitou could no longer control himself, hand on the back of Sanosuke’s head. He let him, just this once, moving forward and pressing two fingers into Saitou’s oiled and slick hole, fingering him hard and fast, letting Saitou use his mouth for his own pleasure. It made Sanosuke that much harder.


End file.
